Teatime Punished
by crudedude
Summary: carcer/teatime, implied carcer/sam/havelock


This characters is property of Terry Pratchett. The fic is not to be changed in any way, nor published or shown at other web sites without the permission of the author or Terry Pratchett.

Please provide feedback if you choose. All comments appreciated.

I'm a slut. I love sex. I love to fuck and to be fucked. I will do anything for a cock and have never turned down any pussy either. Old, young, black, white, klatchian, big, small, I don't care.

I'm also into fetish too. I love S&M, being humiliated and just plain old abused and tortured. You can call me sick if you want but I know what I need to feel whole. I guess I can blame it on my father. He beat my mom and she got off on it. He would beat her and fuck her in front of me as far back as I can remember. I guess you can say I was molested growing up, but I don't look at it that way. I loved both my parents and would do anything for them; and I did.

I'm 23 now. My parents are in their late 50's and still fuck up a storm. Yes, I still have sex with them both on occasion. My dad loves to fuck my ass while I eat moms' pussy or fist me while, mom sits on my face.

Anyway, like I was saying, I love to be hurt. I have Master Carcer and live with him in his home with 2 other slaves. He calls me his pain slut. I guess that because Havelock is a wimp, he cries like a baby even with just a little spanking and Sam has a real problem with being tortured. Me, I love to be made to scream. The adrenaline rush from a good beating then a violent fucking is what I live for. I am well taken care of, well fed and have a roof over my head. Even though sometimes that roof is the doghouse in the back yard.

Havelock is special to Master, that the reason he keeps him, I guess. Sam is almost 30 but he looks like he is 15. He calls Master, Daddy and he loves having a no hair, little thing in ponytails to fuck I guess. When they fuck, it looks like he is raping him but he isn't. He fights him tooth and nail especially when he starts to put his unlubed cock in his ass.

They are jealous of me but they shouldn't be. They could get his attention too if they would take the beatings. I take all the punishment around here. Neither of them gets even a spanking very often, its me that is made to suffer.

For example, Master came home early the other day and caught Havelock sucking on Sams' cock. Like that's my fault. Although they got locked into their cages for a couple of days, I'm the on that got punished.

Master was quite upset. He had had a bad day at the office and catching those two playing was his breaking point. As I waited for Master, I laid face down on the floor, my arms to my sides, my legs spread.

I jumped when I heard the door open but forced myself to relax. With my eyes closed, I could sense Master walking around me. I screamed and curled into the fetal position as the toe of his boot kicked me solidly in the ribs. I looked up at Master with tears streaming down my face. He stood with his armed crossed waiting. With my breath coming in gasps, I made myself get back into position. This time, I watched him intently.

"Thank you Master."

"Get on the table pig."

I scrambled to my feet and hopped up on the table. It's basically a standard horse surgery table with stirrups and a couple of modifications. I placed my feet in the stirrups and scooted down so my ass just hung off the edge of the table. Master strapped my feet and thighs to the stirrups and pushed the button that spread my legs wide apart exposing my ass and scrot.

Master ran his hand over my smooth hairless ass and gave it a quick slap. Using his fingers he parted my cheeks and grasped my skin. Looking in my eyes he dug his fingernails in my hole forcing a scream from my lips as a smile spread across his face. He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out an alligator tip with the rubber tip removed. I shook as he clamped the beast of a clip on my balls. My hips arched, my body shook and a scream filled the room. Master stood watching me, calmly waiting for me to regain some semblance of composure.

My breathing was awkward and fast as he bound my arms above my head. I stammered, "Thank you Master" as he cinched the belt at my waist, attached my collar to the table, and put on a pair of gloves

"Stick out your tongue."

I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out as I closed my eyes. I was not sure I wanted to watch this.

"Farther"

I pushed my tongue out as far as it would go and couldn't help but watch as he made a vise with 2 sticks and bands at the base of my tongue. I whimpered, it didn't hurt a lot but was uncomfortable. Master then attached 2 clothespins to the tip of my tongue.

"Those fall off and your day will only get worse"

Master took off his clothes and climbed onto the table straddling my stomach. I felt the heat from his cock on me and moaned. I would do anything to be fucked; it had been over 2 months since I had cock in my mouth or ass. Master sat back leaning on my legs and putting his full weight on my torso. He raised his hand and slapped me brutally across the face.

He continued to slap me back and forth as tears streamed down my face and the room started to spin. My body jerked as I heard the clatter of the clothes spin as it hit the floor. I held my breath as I looked through my blurry red eyes up at Master.

"You stupid, fat whore, Jonathan," Master snarled through clenched teeth.

I shuttered as Master climbed off the table. My tongue throbbed and my entire head hurt. I couldn't see what he was doing but I was scared. He sat on the stool between my legs and pulled open a drawer. He reached behind him and moved the mirror that hung behind him so I could see what he was about to do.

I watched Him intently as he lit a cigar, while humming a tune I couldn't place. I know I am just a thing, an inhuman pig for him to use but I get antsy when he seemingly forgets I am there. He hummed to himself as he drew long slow drag from his cigar. The glowing tip was riveting.

A blood-curdling scream filled the room and I was shocked when I realized it was me. Master had put the tip of his red-hot cigar directly on my balls. The pain was intense. I strained and thrashed against my bonds.

The next thing I remember is the horrible stench. I had passed out. Master used smelling salts to revive me. A bag of frozen vegetables lay on my crotch cooling my ruined sac. His touch was gentle as he caressed my face. He bent down and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Such dramatics cock."

I slowly nodded my head.

"I am not finished," he said as he removed the sticks from my mouth.

I started to sob as he began to wrap silk sheer around my head, firmly holding it in place on the table. I forced myself to calm down taking long deep breaths filling my lungs as he covered my nose then my mouth. I stared up at him wide eyed through the cloth. He ran his hand firmly over my face closing any leaks. My lungs began to burn. Master placed his strong hands around my neck and slowly began to squeeze. The room spun, my lips went numb, I gasped only sucking silk into my mouth. He smiled down at me as I gasped like a fish out of water. He loosened his grip around my neck, placed his hand over my mouth and nose. It seemed like hours since I had taken a breath. I was ready to die for this man but would he really kill me? My thoughts ran around in my head as my body strained against my bonds. He slapped me powerfully across the face knocking the last bit of air from me. Finally he pulled the silk entrapment from me head. I gasped filling my burning lungs with air as I tried to speak.

"Tha..Tha..Thann..Thank.k. You Master."

"I am not finished with you yet pig."

He unbuckled the straps that were holding me to the table and gave a shove to my mid-section knocking me to the floor. As quickly as I could I got in a kneeling position, my fingers interlaced behind my head, my chest out, my legs spread and my head back but my eyes down.

He moved in front of me. I tried my best to not shake. I feared this man as much as loved him. He bent down and kissed my forehead gently. His hand brushing along my cheek. "Open." I opened my mouth and let my tongue rest on my lower lip, closing my eyes not knowing what to expect from my Master.

The warm splash of his urine hit the back of my throat. I swallowed each drop, savoring the sour taste. As his stream slowed to a trickle, my tongue lashed out and licked the tip of his cock.

He patted me on the top of my head. "Good bitch. Now, stand."

I stood facing him, my arms behind my back, head down, my eyes following his feet Master moved behind me and pulled my elbows together forcing my man nips out. He quickly tied my elbows together causing the muscles in my shoulders to burn.

He then tied a leather strap around my head and attached it to my elbows pulling my head back. Master moved in front of me and began punching and slapping my chest. As my body swayed to one direction, He would slap or punch me the other direction. He grabbed one nipple in his firm grip and squeezed tightly, his fingers digging into my flesh. Master has a very tight grip and as he increased the pressure on my nip, my knees began to buckle. He pushed my to my knees, I immediately lowered my eyes and missed the upswing of his arm, I cried out and flew across the floor as he slapped me across the face with all his strength.

Because of the way my head was bound, it was difficult to get back onto my knees but I did. Just as I arched my back to present my caved chest, his palm struck my other cheek, once again throwing me to the floor. Before I could move back into position, He kicked me severely in the stomach. As my body reacted by curling into a ball, Master moved swiftly, undoing the head binding and grabbing me by my elbows pulling me to my feet.

He pushed me towards a wall and bent me over at the waist so my forehead touched the wall. Master attached 2 of the rings on my collar to O-rings in the wall so I couldn't stand. He then kicked my feet apart and attached a spreader bar to my ankles, then attached the bar to the floor. My ruined scrot was once again luridly displayed for my Master to torture, my balls hung free swinging like pendulums and my elbows were still bound behind my back causing a burning sensation to radiate across my upper back and shoulders.

I turned my head slightly to see what Master was doing but I could not see a thing. I dropped my head and looked between my legs just in time to see Master walking toward me, a long thin switch in his hand. My body tensed and I began to cry.

"Stop your fucking crying, you stupid cow fucker or I put the cattle whip to your cock."

He ran the switch between my ass checks and then stuck the tip into my ass making me yep. He chuckled as he brought his arm back and laid a VERY hard lash across my ass. I let out a scream the reverberated around the room. The switch came down hard and fast over and over, hitting my back ass, and thighs. I squirmed, jerked, jumped and yelled. Flashes of white burning pain went soaring through my body directly to my cock. I could feel my cock juices running down my shaft as the switch swung between my legs and made direct contact with my sac. The most amazing orgasm overcame me, the room spun and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was hung by my wrists, a ball gag in my mouth and my feet spread with a spreader bar. I slowly lifted my head and looked for Master. He was sitting in a chair to the side of me smoking a cigarette. When he noticed I was awake, he stood up, walked over to me and with a smirk on his face he pressed the tip of the cigarette to my nipple.

I threw my head back as my muffled scream echoed through the room. A second shot of pain flooded my other nipple. I jerked and thrashed on my tether. Before I had time to regain my senses, Master began using a long silver tipped flogger on my back. The lashes came fast and hard covering my entire back, ass, legs and shoulders. As my body twitched and shook, my body started to turn. The floggers stinging tentacles struck my meat sac and stomach. Tears streamed down my face, my nose filled with snot and it began difficult to breath. I sucked as much air as I could through my nose as my body became covered in thick red stripes. Master took a step back to admire his handy-work as I slowly spun.

After what seemed like an eternity, Master released me and I fell to the floor with a thud. He removed the ball gag and handed me a handkerchief. "Blow your nose."

I sat up, mumbled, "Thank you Master," and cleared my sinuses. As soon as I felt able, I knelt high on my knees, my fingers interlaced behind my head.

"Ready for more bitch?"

I nodded my head. "Yes Master."

"On the table." He spoke firmly and I knew not to hesitate. Every inch of my body ached. I could feel my heartbeat throbbing in my welts. So many sensations distorting my senses and I could only think of how much I loved him and wanted him to hurt me more.

I climbed onto the table, inching my ass towards the edge and placing my feet in the stirrups. I watched as Master strapped down my ankles, calves, thighs, and midriff. He smiled at me as he pulled the strap just below my nips tight across my chest. Master pulled my arms above my head and buckled them to a post. He pulled a strap across my forehead and tightened it down.

"Open."

I opened my mouth wide and he placed a rubber dental device on either side of my mouth holding it open. He then hooked 2 wires into my nostrils and pulled them open, attaching the ends of the wires to the strap across my forehead. With skilled deft fingers he pulled my eyelids open and placed a special device on each holding them open. . My eyes were wild and my mind frantic. He had never bound me so securely before.

Master moved to the other end of the table and pushed the button to spread my thighs. I let out a whimper to let him know when it was uncomfortable but not painful. He opened it about another half inch and slapped my nuts. I tried to jump but could not move.

Master positioned the mirror behind him so I could see Him work. He sat down on the stool and made a tsking sound. He attached an alligator clamp to each of my cheeks and fastened the chain to my thigh straps revealing my sore red asshole. After a moment, he adjusted the length of the chains to pulls my ass cheeks tight.

Master opened a drawer and took out several items. He poured some alcohol on a swab and gently cleansed my entire sac, asshole and inner thighs. When he was satisfied, He pulled back the skin of my balls with skilled fingers and dug his nails into the tender flesh. I screamed, which caused him to chuckle.

Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a clamp I had never seen before. He fixed it to my cock. It seemed to go under the foreskin and was extremely painful. While humming to himself, Master opened a sterile scalpel. With one swift movement he removed my foreskin. The room spun, blood seemed to be everywhere. I passed out.

When I woke up, a pressure bandage was applied to my cock and Master was running a cool cloth across my forehead. My cock throbbed. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered. "I own you. Next time it's your balls. Now sleep."


End file.
